starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Providers
Living on Sirith’s farmlands, just north of the Vastland’s rolling hills, are the providers. They are crop growers, agriculturalist, and orchard owners. Producing 75% of Breim’s food supply, these equines are highly respected by their herd for the work they do on the dangers of the surface world. Life While following many of the herds traditional ways of life, there are some stark differences when it comes to living on the surface. Separated from the main body of the herd, the Providers have come to develop their own traditions and ways of living that stem from the constant reality they face. Most, if not all, Providers know basic combat skills. While originally developed to fight off harvest thieves and wild animals, such skills have become quite useful in defending villages from cultists and other unsavory equine. To say as much, many Providers are as skilled or more than the Watch, given their constant encounters with dangerous animals; such as Terror Birds. While not as formally trained as the Watch, the guerilla style tactics these farmers use can become quite overwhelming. Many even carry small weapons anywhere they travel, with larger weapons kept at home for further protection. The providers are also known to be an extremely superstitious group, even more so than their herd mates who live below the surface. With few even finishing required school, much of what is unknown to them is blamed on evil spirits or bad mojo. “To do good, brings good” is a common phrase repeated by parents to foals. Family units are often large, with many children to help out on the farm. Houses, in turn, reflect these larger families and while not fancy, they support enough room for the family to spread out. All hooves are used to work the land, and even the youngest children are given chores to complete each day. While most families attempt to send their foals to school, many are pulled out to complete the work the farm needs to operate. Surface Culture Insert cultural differences here Types Providers are hard working individuals, and are often seen as rugged country-folk. Days start early and end long after sundown tending to acres of land. There are 4 common farm types across Sirith: rice fields, garden variety, grain harvesting, and orchards. Rice Fields: Built into hillsides, rice fields are dug out and filled with waterbeds known as patties. The family house is built on top of tallest harvesting hill so the Provider may look out over their land. This system also prevents homes being destroyed during rainy seasons when the patties may overflow with water. Garden variety: These farms can be built on varying types of ground, and often contain a numerous variety of vegetables and/or fruit. The smallest of all farm types, Garden variety farms focus more on producing higher yields in each individual plant than expanding over acres of land. Grain Harvesting: Always built on flat land, these farms are mainly located in the northernmost areas of Sirith (closest to the Skytop forest). They are the largest of all farm types, often covering many acres. While the easiest to care for during the growing season, the grain harvesters tend to have the most work during harvesting time. Many hours are also put into protecting the grains from wild animals as there is much more ground to cover. Orchards: Also built on flatter land, the orchard farms are covered in trees. These Providers are often considered the most knowledgeable of the farm types, given the extra work the goes into growing and protecting trees from wild animals. While orchards receive the greatest profit from their yield, they are also the greatest risk takers. Orchards are often rotated and will only harvest one acre a season so as not to stress and kill their crop. Rank Levels * 25 AP| Working a farm means long days and short nights, up before dawn and to bed after sunset. Still, the work you labor at is rewarding at the very least even if the outside world is dangerous. Receive a rank 1 talent early. * 50 AP| There are many tools essential to your job but how you use them will determine the path your career may take. Between the wild animals you must defend against and the long hours of harvest you and your family must endure, you may receive either a harness or a helmet for free. * 75 AP| 'Combat training is necessary when living on the surface world, far from the safety of Nariah and the Watch. But that is ok, you are strong, after your endless hours of labor. '+15 SP to strength or agility. * 100 AP| Your farm is thriving as is your life. It may be rugged but there is something freeing about the fresh air of Sirith's rolling hills. Receive a Level 1 Breimian Familiar to help protect your farm from wild animals. Category:Breim Category:Ranks